


one shots?

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Late night thoughts, fluff smut idk chief, not trying to make it good writing, things to occupy me, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just stuff that i can write about when i’m bored ig





	one shots?

“ahahaha troy!!! your entire fucking camp got wrecked! look at that shit, BLAMO” 

“shut the fuck up tyreen, your camp is destroyed too??” 

“looks like someone’s butthurt:( plbhhttttt” 

troy rolls his eyes, slamming the echo device down on the table and standing up. 

tyreen leans farther back in her chair and keeps laughing, 

troy shakes his head “either way, we still lost followers, you know that?” 

tyreen laughs louder, “yeah yeah, we have like ... billions of them, who cares if a few hundred die? it occupies the vault thieves anyway. no one important was there” 

troy fiddles with a piece of robotics, “yeah, fine, you’re right.” 

tyreen looks at him, “where’s she at? haven’t seen her on your arm all day, usually you can’t go anywhere without her.” 

troy glares at her, “yn? she went down and was organizing an attack on camp tyreen, she wanted to be the leader of camp troy, thkught it was the most fitting.” 

tyreen stares at him 

he look at her, “what? is there something on my face?” 

“camp troy?” 

“yeah?” 

“like, the camp that the vault hunter just attacked?” 

troys eyes shoot open in realization

he grabs the echo “yn??? are you there? HELLO? PLEASE? ARE YOU FUCKING THERE??” 

the line clicks, and you can hear her breathing, troy sighs 

“calm the hell down, dude. yeah i’m here. i was just taking a nap, whats wrong?” 

troy looks confused “you don’t notice anything.. different?” 

she looks around “no..?” 

there’s the sound of a door breaking, “wait, uh shit. the vault hunters are here, i don’t have my gun with me..”

troy panics, he goes to talk before the line clicks again 

“no. NO! STAY BACK! iM UNARMED, im not gonna shoot you!” 

there’s laughing, “that’s fine, lassie. you can come with us.” 

“uh.. no thank you?” 

“i wasn’t askin.”

“no.. NO! TROY? HELP! PLEASE,” 

the echo line cuts dead. 

the twins look at eachother, panic stricken. 

tyreen glares “you sent her down to that camp?? team tyreen was planning on blowing it up anyway?”

he stares at her “YOU WERE GONNA BLOW IT UP?” 

she laughs “uh- uh- yeah. yeah we were gonna blow it up.” 

he slams his fist on the table, “god damn, what am i supposed to do now? they have her?” 

tyreen sighs, “relax, we’ll get her back. cmon, grump.”


End file.
